The Disappearance of Bel’s Toys
by Seita Hazumi
Summary: Bel's revenge for his toys.


**The Disappearance of Bel's Toys**

Varia headquarters was a peaceful and quiet place, now that most of the members went out for their little stroll. Xanxus, their boss was probably taking a short nap in his office and leaning against his chair, his jacket covering his upper body. Lavi was probably carrying groceries again with Lussuria in the shopping district of Japan while Marmon sits on top of a tree branch in a park, watching the many human faces the walk past him. The blood loving Prince was probably looking out for more toys to add to his collection, however, Squalo was still in the house. He was ordered by his boss to be the maid and clean up the place. The mess that the other stupid Varia members had left for him. He thought it was to be Lussuria's job. That stupid queer who only talks about the other Sun guardian. Thinking about it, the shark gripped the wooden handle so hard, that it nearly cracked. Wooden chips fell against his pink apron. It was the only one he can find and he did not wish to dirty himself by stupid things. It was his last choice. "Argh! Why the hell am I doing this?!" He screamed loudly as he threw the broomstick onto the purple carpet.  
He was in the playroom, belonging to Bel. It was the last room he was to clean, since everything else was already finished with. The kitchen, the boss's rooms, the other member's bedroom. Sweeping, and dusting and vacuuming. It had taken out all of his free time. He stomped against the room, the floors shrieking beneath him. But, he stopped when he heard a little toy squeaking. Glaring down at a shark looking toy, he grabbed it and narrowed his eyes. His brows meeting each other at the center. "Son of a-" He cursed, his eyes moving straight forward to see many toy bricks, legos, little plastic people, lying all over that place. "Stupid brat needs to learn when to put his shit away." He muttered, shuffling all the annoying toys in one pile and scooping them into the nearby toy chest. It took him only an hour to clean Belphegor's room, the little cookie crumbs that collected into the carpet and the left over glass of milk. The little blond boy was, no is a child, and seeing this with the shark's eyes convinced him ever since they first met.  
Squalo took off his pink rubber gloves that matched his apron and threw them next to the sink. He turned on the water with his temper slowly exiting his ears, a large cry of tears echoed throughout the Varia headquarters. "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" The silver haired was about to wash his hands and the cry got even louder and louder as a the blond prince with his tiara dangling off from his head stomped into the kitchen, his knives in both of his hands and in between each finger. "Where are my toys?!" He whined, sniffling and raised his knives up into the air so that he could kill the one who moved his things without permission.  
Many silver blades shot behind the tall male and struck the wall behind him. "H-hey! Watch 

where you're throwing those, you stupid brat!" He yelled back even more angrily than he was before. "You should fucking learn to clean after yourself!" Steam was already pouring from every exit they could find from within the shark beast. That took them another hour or so arguing and physically fighting, making most of the things in the kitchen crash and break. The dried dishes, the silver wear, and the stored kitchen knives that were inside the wooden container all fell onto the marble floor. "Heeeeyyy! You stupid brat, look what you done! You broke everything!!" He bent down to pick up a sharp utensil nearest him. A long steak knife was what he could get and it fitted his long fingers so well. It was unfortunate that he was nowhere near his sword. Though, he could still manage. There was already his own blood on the floor and none of Bel's blood. The shark could not risk letting the prince's insanity loose on such small confict. Before the shark could charge, the wire the knives were being attached to, pinned him to the wall. The clothes now had gained holes on each part of him. He could not move and was even more pissed off, the knife that was in his hand dropped to the ground. Squalo growled even furiously now.  
Prince the ripper walked forward, so that the sides of their faces were touching, and his lips were near the other's ear. "Ushishishi, you will now pay for what you have done to the wonderful Prince." He threatens and licked the nips of the blood stained face. "And you look so yummy covered in blood too." A blush that never seemed to show up across the shark's face now showed itself. It was only a pale color of red that was evident. Two small and delicate hands untied the string that held up the pink apron, the fabric slowly falling down unto the ground. The same hand carefully unbuttoned the leather coat that covered the shark up so nicely. "The prince wins again…." He whispered the grin that took Squalo back to his first loss against this man. As each button was pulled opened, his lips caressed the pink of the other's. His heart was beating loudly, he was afraid to let it show. Maybe this was what he was feeling on that day too.  
"W-what the hell are you doing?!" He tried to stop the blond with his yell, but knew it was too late. Showing defeat against the prince was rather easy for him than anyone else he had fought in the past.  
"Getting my revenge, which means you are my toy now." The prince chuckled like a little demon as he moved his head lower to the newly open flesh and kiss it tenderly. The shark winced at the feeling of wet kisses and tongue that slid around the little scars on his abdomen. The free hand that finished the buttons moved down to its next destination. The pants that was guarded by a large black belt was unbuckled, pants unbuttoned, and the force of his fingers pulling them down while the shark was still immobilized by the knives. The soft wet lips of the prince's moved lower and lower beneath the waist 

line until it met with the other's large manner. He gave it a lick and a kiss. The shark let a moan escaped from his lips and a small gasp. His manner was then being taken in the other's mouth as it was being devoured and pulled out, the process starting over each time. Squalo could only breathe heavily as the pleasure surrounded his every being. The prince kept going into the other came into his mouth, splattering the white substance over his small lips. "This prince is quite satisfied." He stated, pulling out finally and moving his head back up to reach the lips of the shark. He kissed him, the substance lingering around his lips and tongue met with the other. The taste was quite bitter and yet lovely at the same time. "You don't really hate me do you, Squalo?" He asked in his shouta like voice, making the kiss even deeper, his tongue massaging against the other. The silver haired could only moan between each breath. "Let's finish this in the bedroom." He instructed and kissed the other's temples. The shark had forgotten the fight earlier with the prince and now was filled with ecstasy that he found.  
The bedroom belongs to the prince of Varia and over each shelf was piles of large shark like stuff toys, it decorated the room so wonderfully. The big bed gained an imprint by the naked shark and Prince the ripper. The shark's brave face was overcome by the innocent looking one that Bel had achieved in mastering to get his way. The blond's soft hands rested on both of the tall male's knees, he slowly spread apart and began to tease the other by kissing the uncovered opening. The tall male swallowed the pleasure that he was given.  
"Get the hell on it, already!" He ushered but the other could on do his trademark chuckle. The silver haired felt something long going inside of him and he bit his lip to ease the pain, that only lasted for about a few minutes and the heavy breathing came back to take him over. The feeling of being thrust into was making his heart beat even faster. That kept going into the Prince himself made a mess of his own. He pulled out and dipped his fingers into his own substance and gave it a light lick.  
"And yet the prince taste even better." That grin of his returned and the chuckled followed it. "From now no, you only belong to me." Bel commanded and laid his thin naked flesh over the other's and kissed his lips again. He let the other wrapped his long arms around him.  
"Stupid brat, why do you have to be so cute?" Squalo was secretly wondering this for himself, he turned his face away as he started to blush again. Hiding his embarrassment.


End file.
